


Stars are looking back at us

by LilJiji



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But on the beach, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Something like that but its vague, Stargazing, they are roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilJiji/pseuds/LilJiji
Summary: Minho and Seungmin are roommates that don't spend much time together, even tho Minho would love to. So they go to the beach to watch the stars on a summer night.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Stars are looking back at us

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is inspired by what they said on the last Monday radio, I really love this ship!

Minho has had enough of Seungmin’s attitude for the day.

Yes, he gets it, they are so different. Different majors, different jobs, different interests, different every _fucking_ single thing and he can’t understand him at all.

But he tries to, he wants to.

They’ve been roommates for a while now, they share a flat and they share domestic life at least two times a day. They eat together, they watch tv together and share friends.

There is nothing more Minho can do and he knows it, the younger is insufferable at times. Stress eats him up usually, and they grow distant at times.

Minho still cherishes him lots, he tries his best to make it easier for him.

Minho also likes him, he really likes _likes_ him.

And it’s unbearable to see him suffer like he often does.

So, he’s double happy when the summer break arrives, they both need time to sleep and recharge. Since between them both, Minho’s the one who had less work and he was ahead with exams, he takes the matter in hands. The matter being Seungmin’s wellbeing for the week.

Seungmin’s usual self comes back little by little, it takes a while but he starts being more refreshed and Minho is happy enough to let him sleep more and let him skip a couple house chores.

At least, till he gets an idea to make Seungmin happier.

They are lucky enough to live 2 hours’ drive from the sea, and if there were something Minho really loved doing in the past is drive to the beach. Which also makes a perfect place to see the stars. Because that’s what Seungmin adores the most, looking up for the stars and the moon.

Minho’s seen Seungmin’s room enough times to know about his obsession with astronomy, of course he studies that but he _really_ loves stars and has a lot of stuff related to outer space in his room.

Well, Minho has his room looking like the ocean in some ways, he studies biology anyway, and even his fairy lights are light blue, making his place cozy for his own liking and a home in some ways, despite not knowing how to swim almost at all.

Now, it was not that difficult to convince Seungmin to go stargazing by the sea, since he was getting in such good mood. So, after proposing it to him, Seungmin gladly accepts.

They organize everything together, Minho looking at him and checking in to see if he’s ok and really wants to do it.

They go after dinner – that goes insanely well for their standards – and when the blanket and a couple hoodies are in the car with them as well, Minho starts the engine and they’re on the road.

The drive is pleasant, they sing together and listen to music, Seungmin opens up a little about his week. It’s like they finally have time to exchange their impressions and let the stress out. Minho is so _damn_ happy to see how at ease Seungmin is now.

When they arrive at the beach, they observe they are not alone: people lighting up some lights, pretty distant from their chosen place – Minho looked for it on purpose to better see the stars. It’s a pretty clear night, Minho thinks that about his feelings as well.

He is in love with Seungmin, he adores him to the moon and back and despite being a little scared about it, he doesn’t let those feelings make him shy around the other, he’s pretty comfortable to have those feelings figured out to say the least, it took him long enough to accept himself for having them.

The waters are calm as well, there is little to none wind, and everything is pleasantly quiet.

When they both sit on the blanket, facing up, Seungmin relaxes completely.

It’s like the place is perfect for him, and Minho is glad he did good.

Minho doesn’t dare to speak, he has moments when he doesn’t even breathe, he is definitely looking more at him than the stars; how could he miss the beauty that is Seungmin’s side profile, eyes glassy and smiling looking at the stars?

No one can blame him for looking more at him than up, stars are beautiful but nothing can compare to Seungmin’s face when he’s happy.

And if Seungmin knows, he doesn’t say it nor let it show, too busy focusing on looking for falling stars.

He even starts explaining the constellations, eyes flickering between Minho and the sky, a beautiful smile on his face as Minho doesn’t even look up a second time, the sky may be gorgeous but Seungmin… he is a lot more.

Seungmin points at a constellation and the stars forming it, gasping as a falling star shows slightly before disappearing rapidly and Seungmin gets so excited for seeing it, looking back at Minho with big eyes, the other smiling back at him.

 _Fuck_ , he is so in love with him.

If he could, Minho would bring down the whole sky as a gift for him.

He resumes, moving his pointer up, following the stars to create a drawing himself, Minho looks up only because he likes the way his hand moves.

His fingers trace up the dark sky, and Minho almost expects them to leave a trace, to actually paint it.

At some point, Seungmin stops and looks at Minho with a deep frown.

“Wow, you really don’t care about this, huh?” Seungmin lets out, a little frustrated.

Minho’s heart sinks, guilt forming in his gut because he ruined Seungmin’s time.

“You keep looking at anything but the sky…” Seungmin’s voice betrays him, his disappointment in display and Minho wants for the sand to swallow him whole.

“No, no…” he tries to argue, although his voice comes off somehow, this throat suddenly dry and Seungmin folds his arms, “…I was listening, I promise.”

 _Good job, moron_.

Minho hates being the reason he is mad or sad, he can’t bear it at all.

“I was just paying more attention to _you_ , that’s all.” He blushes at his own words, realizing their weight and how sincere his voice is while saying it.

Minho doesn’t know why he said it, it wasn’t supposed to be this intimate, he didn’t plan all _that_ to let his feelings out in any way, and with this he may have done worse.

Seungmin’s features relax, a soft chuckle escaping past his mouth, that he now covers with the back of his hand. Minho looks at him with big eyes, he really thinks he made a fool of himself, the whole starry night laughing at him – or taking pity on his stupidity.

Probably both.

“You’re not really subtle, it’s ok.” Seungmin giggles, looking up again.

Minho’s breath hitch in his throat, he feels lightheaded and even more confused now.

Did Seungmin imply something just now?

Is he angry with him?

Is he about to tell him he hates him or something?

Minho gets on one elbow, looking for Seungmin’s eyes.

The other faces him, his eyes deeper than the sea, than all the oceans Minho saw pictures of. And he doesn’t know how to swim.

Minho gapes, he wants to say something, _whatever_ , but the words don’t come out.

Seungmin grins this time, Minho puzzled more than ever.

He gets in a sitting position, Minho as well and Seungmin takes his hand.

The younger clears his voice before speaking, “Min, it’s ok, I like you back, stop dancing around it this way.”

Minho grows pale, mouth agape.

Then gets red and hides his face in his hands, muffling a sound kin to a whine.

Seungmin is sure he is right, he knows Minho likes him a lot, and his feeling are required. So, he reaches for Minho’s hands and moves them from his face, a sweet smile on his lips as he makes their foreheads touch lightly.

Minho’s all flushed, his ears especially bright red and Seungmin giggles, cupping his cheeks to keep him close. Minho smells sweet – Seungmin is curious if he tastes sweet as well – and his eyes are glassy, like he’s about to cry and Seungmin almost coos out loud at him.

“I like you, Seungminnie…” Minho whispers, his breath fanning on Seungmin’s lips.

“Thank you for telling me, Min, I like you too, so, so much.”

Minho smiles timidly.

He feels everyone is looking at them, and the billion stars laughing.

They stay like that for a little more, Seungmin giggling and telling him they should get going, being almost 3am and Minho agrees, still a little fazed by the other’s confession.

When they get to the car – Minho doesn’t even know how he made it, maybe Seungmin’s hand pulling him did all the work – Seungmin calls him name.

Minho turns to face him and finds the younger’s lips one inch distant from his.

“Can I kiss you, please?”

Minho’s heart skips a beat.

Every single word echoes in the car – and in Minho’s head again and again.

Minho hums, closing his eyes at Seungmin’s lips on his.

And Seungmin was right the whole time: Minho tastes sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw people speak about this a couple times more than usual on the tl for my liking and didn't stop till this was written down.  
> As always, comments and kudos are very appreciated.


End file.
